A Past Unknown to Her
by vodooman
Summary: Gabe had always been a mild-mannered man, gentle and friendly to everyone. But there is a past that his daughter, Chloe didnt know about... A past which might come back to haunt him. :: Format edited... handn't realised that it looked differently on ffnet
1. Chapter 1

**A past unknown to her**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Gabe, Chloe/Dean  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: This is the first part to a fanfic I always wanted to write! I had the idea already inside my head for some time... I just never wrote it up. I hope you'll like this...

::

Being a single dad wasn't very easy. Chloe knew that, because she would always watch her dad, struggle to do the right things, the right choices. She watched as the life-loving man he had always been around her mother, slowly turned into a little less active member of society.

He stopped going out to his usual friends, he even stopped the trips he had always done before, to visit his family... And he became a full time dad.

He even got a full time job at Luthor Corp, something Chloe knew he didn't really like. But she knew without a doubt, that the reason he did everything was to make sure that she could grow up as normal as possible.

And for that she loved him all the more. It might have been selfish of her to be happy that her father was giving it all up for her, but then she had been only a child, who had lost her mother recently, and was now only left with one parent alive.

-o-

Chloe was the best investigative Reporter a high school had. She ran the Torch almost singularly, she could dig up things like no other, and she could make a story even from the most boring things given to her.

What she never found out though, was what her father had been doing before he married her mum and settled down. Funny enough his records before that were mysteriously missing. When she asked her father one day about it, he answered that the small town he originally came from had a great fire that destroyed half the town and many documents.

She wasn't sure why she didn't really believe it, but then again, her father was the most harmless person she knew. He couldn't even harm a fly, and he always swooned as soon as he saw her hurt. So, she tried to believe him, and ignored her father's lack of a past records.

She never asked about it again.

-o-

Her father had always been laid-back in a way. Of course he was worried that one day her investigative work would get her hurt, and not to speak of the times that he'd return home only to find out that Chloe had been once again admitted to a hospital, but he wasn't the type of father to actively forbid her to hunt down stories of her interest.

Instead, when she had been kidnapped and almost buried alive for certain death, Gabe had a week later, taken her out of Smallville, to some lonely Farm and then taught her how to shoot. He also showed her some moves she'd need for self-defence, in case she ever got face to face with someone who wanted to hurt her again.

-o-

"And then you hit him with all your might here!" he pointed at his windpipe. "After that you run away... Get it?"

"Wont I hurt him like that?" asked Chloe a little unsure; she didn't want to seriously injure someone.

"Look honey, when someone wants to harm you, you think of yourself first!" Gabe noticed that his daughter still didn't look very convinced so he said, "Alright fine, you hit, you run and after that you call an ambulance... Ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

-o-

All the time Chloe always believed that her dad was the most harmless person in the world. He was a mild mannered man, who was friendly with all the people, and was too trusting with others... Naïve in a way.

She should have known better... She had afterall lived in Smallville long enough to know that looks could be deceiving.

-o-

The façade cracked when she started dating a man she had met in a story hunt outside of Smallville. Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**A past unknown to her – chapter 2**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Gabe, Chloe/Dean, Clark, Pete  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: I know that this chapter is shorter... and has not so much chlean, yet again in it... but I wanted to show why she'll end up alone with Dean on other story hunts... and besides, this is my story so I can make it as boring as I want to...!

::

Chloe's interest in the weird and unexplained isn't just centred on Smallville. She sometimes makes weekend trips just so she can investigate strange happenings in their surrounding towns as well.

Her father isn't really happy about that, but he told her that she was clever enough to know when to run, and when to stick it up. So the only thing he does is give her a gun and tell her to use it when she is in trouble.

She looks at him doubtfully...

-o-

The first few times, Clark and Pete accompanied her. She has a knack for getting into trouble. Even if she's not around the Talon or high-school... So Clark is there and saves her, while Pete comments on how he saw that coming.

They're a great team at first.

Clark is the muscles, Chloe the brain, and Pete is just in for the ride. They even have fun.

It doesn't stay that way.

-o-

It all starts to fall apart when Lois came to Smallville. She got cast off from Metropolis, abandoned and left, as she puts it. Ok, so she might have not been left, more like she couldn't take the Generals constant nagging where she was concerned and then just skipped out on him.

It turns out that Lois is an even bigger danger magnet in Smallville than Chloe could ever be. She finds trouble even without looking for it. Where Chloe got into trouble because she investigated her schoolmates and teachers, Lois just stumbles into the weirdest situations without really trying.

Soon Clark stops coming with her to her out-of-Smallville-investigations, and starts to play babysitter for Lois 24-7. And she doesn't really mean it in a mean way, musses Chloe, she's just disappointed because her team of three decreased to a team of two.

At least Pete is still with her.

-o-

"I'm just saying, Chloe... If I was a reporter, I'd go look for stories that people want to read about!"

"Like what? Dogs and cats?" she asked amused.

"Well, no... more like basketball and football... I mean I don't see the importance going to a town just because you read that they had heart attacks there or something."

"Pete, four heart attacks in the last two months."

"So, your point?"

"That's not normal!"

-o-

On one of her investigations she meets a guy called Oz Hendrics. A totally cute freelance reporter. Or at least that's what he says. _Yeah right!_

Pete is in the car, waiting for her, while she asks the local sheriff about the strange disappearances around an old abundant house. No one takes her serious, except for the reporter...

When the sheriff just ignores them, and shushes them away, they decide to swap information. She can see that he is only giving her useless information, so she does the same. Chloe, after all, doesn't want him to get the story before she does.

-o-

By night, Pete is just about ready to blow up on her. But she's sure that she'll get a break through. She just needs more time. ... She wants this story solved, and she wants to know what ever happened to the people.

But a phone call from her dad tells her that she needs to get her ass home. No arguing about that.

Pete is more than just happy about that.

Before they leave for home, Chloe gives one of the people she questioned about the mysterious disappearances her telephone number, and tells her to call her, in case anything happens.

Two days later she gets a phone call telling her that the people, who had been missing, are back. No one remembers what happened and no one wants to talk to her about it.

-o-

Pete is still with her. At least for another month. Then he starts to date Lana. Much to the disappointment of Clark. And to hers.

That was the end of her investigative team. Now she is on her own.

-o-

That was until she met cute freelance reporter Hendrics after three weeks again. Only this time his name is Paul Tyler.

_Yeah right!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A past unknown to her – chapter 3**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Gabe, Chloe/Dean  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: I know long time no see... But I had to straighten out some things of my own... And this story is far from being done!

-o-

Oz Hendrics… Paul Tyler… Jimmy something-or-other.

She meets him time after time on her story hunts and he always has some other name. And funny enough he is always interested in the same stories as she is. She suspects that he might be a paranormal-loving freak like she is. And that is really comforting.

So there are other weird people out there like her…

-o-

"Now… why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"And hello to you too, sunshine."

"Save it. What you got till now?"

"The impression that you are really desperate to date me. And no, I don't go for cute little blonds in crappy small cars. At least not until you're old enough…"

"You're an idiot. Paul, Tim, Ricky or whatever you call yourself this time."

"Yes… and you love me still"

"Eye rolls!"

-o-

More than once she ends up with a new bruise or a little flesh wound. Nothing she wouldn't get in Smallville.

Her father still disapproves of her out-of-town story hunting. He tells her more than once that he'd prefer it if she was at least in Smallville when she gets hurt. That way he'd know where she was.

Yet every time after one of his daddy-speeches she manages to wrap him around her finger and he agrees that she has at least one more story waiting for her outside.

-o-

"Chloe… I really want you to watch out. There are things outside of Smallville that could one day hurt you really badly."

"Dad, I fell out of a second-floor window. I was hit by a chain-saw, I was almost burnt alive by the school coach, and multiple boyfriends tried to kill me. I think I know enough about being careful."

"You are really not helping yourself here… Instead I have a really big urge to lock you into our house…let's say until you turn forty."

"Daaaaaad!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just promise that you'll be careful."

"I promise."

-o-

Lois, the ever danger magnet of Smallville, tells her about her adventures with Clark. Lana, no surprise here that she is still danger-and-obsession-magnet number one, confesses every little new happening in her relationship with Pete.

And funny enough hearing about these things don't hurt her as it would have done before. Whereas before, just after her trio fell apart, she would have felt betrayed and jealous, she now only feels mild interest to know what is happening in her friends' world.

She laughs when she hears of Clark's newest mishap trying to save both Lois' 'virtue' and her physical health. And she feigns absolute interest when Lana tells her of her date with Pete, and how the pretty brunette was shocked when he ordered an Irish coffee in the middle of an afternoon.

While she listens to the one or other girl-friend tell her about their love or social life, she secretly hopes to be out in the open again. Out of Smallville, investigating the strange and paranormal happenings... and she secretly hopes to meet him.

Jimmy, Ricky... Oz? Whatever his name will be next time. She always looks forward to see him on a case she is working on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A past unknown to her – chapter 4**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Gabe, Chloe/Dean  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: I was thinking about it... really. I wanted to update this story, but never really knew how to go about the next bit of story... But I finally am behind this again. Enjoy the next chapter.

-o-

Even a super reporter gets sick, and that's the reason that she has been in bed for a week. She's stuck with a runny nose, a fuzzy head and her teeth hurt on reflex – because they always hurt when she fevers up.

She's a little disappointed when her friends don't come every day to entertain her.

Clark came to see her once, blushing when she tried to interrogate him about his newfound relationship with her cousin. But as it was a sickly tiny blond in bed isn't very intimidating.

Pete phones her twice, saying how sorry he was that he couldn't visit, but since he had a really important game in a weeks time, he just couldn't afford to get sick too. Jocks!

Lana is always in her own world, thinks Chloe irritated. The girl probably doesn't even know yet that Chloe is sick at home, and hasn't been to school in a week.

And Lois? Well, she's been here once, and then she said she had a date with a new kid and that she had to prepare for it. This, thinks Chloe, means that she hasn't noticed that Clark believes them to be in a relationship already... god she was going to enjoy watch her cousin and Clark dance around each other.

No one really cares about her thinks she in her weaken, sick state of mind. Well except for her dad, who is really happy that his girl is staying at home so much now.

-o-

The phone rings when she was almost dozing off. She lets it ring another time before picking it up.

To her surprise, someone else does actually care about her. And she gets a funny warm feeling inside her chest, knowing her cheeks were flushing this time not from fever.

-o-

"Hello...?

"..."

"Hello! Who's speaking?"

"..."

"Alright, if this is some sick joke, then just know that I'll find out who you are, and I will make you feel sorry about it!"

"Ch...Chloe! It's me..."

"Uh, me? Who's that?"

"Dean... Dean Winchester."

"I'm sorry; I don't really know anyone by that name. But it kind of freaks me out that you know my first name and my private number..."

"Oz Hendricks?"

"Ohhh! Oz, Tyler and Jimmy-what's-his-name! Hey, how are you *sneeze, blow nose* doing?"

"Good... I was just worried a little. I hadn't seen you in some time. I just wanted to make ... uh, sure you're alright."

"Thank's, I'm a little sick right now. So, I really didn't feel like living at the moment. Or doing anything else a normal human would do all day long..."

He chuckles. "That's good... I just wanted to make sure."

Smiles. Frowns. "Hey, how did you get my number. I haven't got it listed officially anywhere...!"

"..."

"Dean? I mean that is you're real name, right?"

"..."

"Hellooooo?"

"I need to go now. Something just came up. See you."

-o-

Even thought she is finally at her full strength again, she needs another week until she can peruse her dad to let her go story-hunt again.

But he finally caves, because he always does when she puts her sad puppy eyes on him.

Just before she leaves for another one of her hunts she hears her father grumble, that he liked her better sick.

-o-

Ok, so sometimes she really does feel bad about doing this to her father. She means the story-hunt. The getting into trouble, the letting him worry about her.

He is a single parent to a hazard-magnet. That really can't be a blast.

But then she thinks of the gun he gave her, and the weird not-really-normal-way of her father letting her know that he respects her decisions, even though they sometimes cause him worry.

And that is when she feels really loved and happy again; and the guilt disappears for some time again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A past unknown to her – chapter ****5**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Gabe, Chloe/Dean  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: This chapter is more or less an interlude to the next... which I am writing now.

-o-

The difference one name does to her life is so great, she would have never thought so before.

But Dean Winchester did it. He has wormed himself into her thoughts and into her dreams. Like only one other boy had before him. She only ever felt or thought she felt for Clark.

At first he was nothing more than a rival on her story hunts. She would rather lie to him than trade information he wanted. But now, after months of knowing him. And knowing him by his real name, everything was different.

The innocent flirting had at first been exciting and thrilling. When she had tried to probe for more, it actually showed what decent man Dean Winchester really was. Even though he always tried to show differently.

-o-

"So, I heard there has been some really handsome writer around... investigating my story." She smiled and walked towards Dean, who had been waiting by the front of his car upon seeing Chloe.

"Well, well... if it isn't the girl who is all sunshine and candy."

She smirked at him. "So... what do you have for me?"

He smirked back, "What do you have for me?"

She rolled her eyes but then took a couple of steps until they were eye to eye. Or better to say eye to chin, because she was a little shorter than he was. He looked down at her, she stared up at him, mischief in her eyes and smile.

She traced circles on his jacket. And he just stared at her with interest and a little confusion.

They had never done anything more than snarky conversations and their usual flirty talk. This was her first intiation for more.

"Well, what do you want from me?" she asked, batting her eye lashes at him, and using her best sexy voice. (All smoky and hot, just as Lois had taught her, that she could manipulate men better. Lois swears it always works.)

He looked like he had to restrain himself, a little out of breath and absolutely flushed. Then he gathered her arms and pulled her away from him.

"Maybe we should wait with this..." he looked serious at her. "Do you have any idea that you're playing with fire?"

She raised an eye brow in question.

"Some guys wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of what you just offered."

"And you?"

"I respect you too much to do so... besides, you're too young..."

"You're telling me that you feel nothing?"

"I feel something alright... but it don't change the facts that you're too young and I'm older..."

She smirked, "Not too old?"

-o-

Their relationship changed after this little encounter.

Chloe liked to think that this was the moment that would cement their future.


	6. Chapter 6

**A past unknown to her – chapter 6**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Chloe/Dean  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: OK, two things... first is, remember this story is up until now always from Chloe's POV. And this story will always be from her POV. And secondly. This is only part 1 of this chapter... having said that, please don't hate me when you finish reading this chapter. Now, read and enjoy.

-o-

She's out on one of her story hunts when it happens. One moment she was investigating the disappearances of young women and girls, and then the next she wakes up with headaches and trapped inside some sort of cage.

She feels around for her gun, the one her father gave her for emergencies, but doesn't find it. Panic floods her for a moment, before she forces herself to calm down and take a deep breath.

Think, think, think... she tells herself. Think.

-o-

It takes her another panic bolt before she finally gets herself calm enough to actually really think through what to do next.

She feels around her cage, to see if there is some sort of weak spot. But she finds none. The lock is closed tight and seems electronic. And then she takes in her surroundings, that's when she gets another shock and panic attack.

-o-

Other cages were around her, almost all empty but in one of them she counted two other girls. Both of them about her age and both blonds. They are crouched and hunched together. She hears them whimper.

She calls out to them, but the only reply she gets is an angry hush to be quiet, and the other one just stares at her with absolute despair and fear.

The stare of the other girl is so intense that Chloe looks away and gets frightened herself.

-o-

She's in there for another hour when she tries to collect her thoughts enough to remember what she had been doing in the morning. How she actually ended up here.

She remembers the newspaper article she found on her dad's desk in the morning. How it was reporting about the disappearance of several girls from an area nearby... only three hours away from Smallville.

The town name had been circled in red, and she had noticed that the newspaper clipping had been crumpled up, and straightened out again.

It was strange, but she had been too full of interest for the article and the information contained to think about the significance it actually meant that it was laying on her father's desk between other less important papers.

-o-

"Hello, Dean?"

"Chloe. What's wrong?"

"I'm after a story. A good one. I'll text you the location and the info."

"Look, I'm kind of busy with something myself. I'm not even sure if we're in the same area..."

"I'll race you there! Who ever cracks this one first wins. And you know what I want! ... Bye"

She closed the phone without listening to his reply. A smirk on her face.

-o-

The thing she had wanted was for Dean to finally meet her father.

Well, too bad that she was probably going to die before she could get her wish.

-o-

For a moment the hope that Dean might find her blurred up in here. But the hope was just as fast gone as it had come. He might never find her... Or he might not even come... he did say that he had been busy...

She buries her face in her hands, and tries not to let panic swallow her once more. Or depression.

-o-

After about another two hours – and here she really is only guessing – something happens.

She watches a really disgusting man enter the room that they were kept in. As far as she could tell, there were no meteor-powers involved. The man neared the cage with the two girls. He gave them something to eat and then left again.

She had been too frightened to say something. No 'hey, where is my food' no 'who are you, why am I being kept here...' no 'what have you done with all the other girls (I read about)'.

She watches the two girls devour their food. The more frightened one starts to cry. It takes everything in Chloe not to start too.

-o-

Her stomach starts to grumble after watching them eat. But it's pure stubbornness that hinders her to ask for something to eat.

Stubbornness because the other girls would have heard the fear in her voice. And she really doesn't what the already scared girl crying again.

Chloe thinks she might too... if she did.

-o-

The doors to the cage open. Not her cage. Only that of the two girls. She watches the leading girl jump up from her place and race to the door. The other girl is following slower, more unsure of herself.

Chloe rattles on her own cage to see if it opens. It doesn't.

"Hey, open my door! Please don't leave me in here!" Her voice shakes, just as she knew it would.

The hardened one looks at her, then shakes her head. "We'll be back with help. We promise. But we'll have to leave you for now." She turns to the frightened girl. "Come on; let's quickly leave before someone comes..."

The frightened girl looks at Chloe with pity and shakes her head sorry. Then she leaves after her friend.

Chloe thinks that all of this is really strange. First the imprisonment, then the food, then the opening of the door. It can't be some coincidence.

She hopes she's wrong.

-o-

It's some time after the two girls left and it is night, that she hears something that freezes her blood.

She hears laughter from outside. It's male laughter. And it chills her to the bones.

-o-

It's the next day. She is tired, sleep deprived and at the end of her means.

Then the man that has been in and out of this prison is coming. He is holding a dish in his hands. There is a certain foreboding inside her.

He disposes of the dish in front of her cage and then slides it over to her without opening the door.

She knows the following with horrifying certainty. She's next. For whatever has happened to the other two girls... and those before her.

She's next.


	7. Chapter 7

**A past unknown to her – chapter 7**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Chloe/Dean  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: OK, again people. This story is Chloe's POV, so really don't expect anything else. So, hope you'll like this chapter... hehehe

-o-

She wonders what will happen to her. What has happened to the girls before her. There is a sick curiosity within her, and the sick satisfaction that she will soon know.

She's almost resigned to her fate. Looking at the plate of food the realisation suddenly comes that she'll not let end it this way. She'll fight till the end.

Her father never raised her to just lie down and die. She remembers all the self defence lessons her father had made her go through with him. And she can clearly hear his voice telling her to look for a weapon. Nothing too big, or to heavy. Also to look for the nearest exit and to run like crazy.

She leaves the plate of food untouched when the door to her cage finally opens.

-o-

She takes a quick look around the room she had been captive in and notices some tools on the ground. It's nothing she can really use, so she leaves the tools without touching them.

She grumbles because she had hoped to find her father's gun. She knows now that she'll have to make do without it.

-o-

When she emerges out of her prison, only then does she notice that the place she has been kept in is a barn, and that there is a house next to it. It looks old and worn down. The wood looks like it could use a paint-job, or better still new wood.

She doesn't stop to regard it closer. The most important thing right now is getting out of this hell-hole and to safety.

On second thought, she should have at least looked around for a car. But she doesn't want to return to look around. In case that's in vain.

-o-

There is a field that she has to cross in order to get to the other side; on the other side a forest starts.

If anything, she knows that she'll be much safer in the forest. More places to hide in. More of a chance to figure out what to do next. So she starts her track across the field.

That is when she hears male laughter again. It chills her and she feels her blood freeze over again. But she's thankful that her legs don't freeze, and that they continue running.

She identifies the laughter as plural, and not as she had hoped singular...

But she's determined not to stand around like a deer caught in the headlines; so she continues running, now faster.

Then suddenly lights go on. And she knows that her chances of surviving have just shrunk to zilch.

-o-

She keeps on running, but looks up to see where the light is coming from. The light turns out to be from really big headlights. Like the ones in a baseball stadium or the ones they have at home on the football fields of Smallville High.

While running for her life she makes the resolution to never attend a game (be it baseball or football) at night again, if she lives through this.

-o-

She hears gun's being fired at her feet, but they don't stop her. So she continues to jump and run, varying with each gun-shot.

Something hits her on the legs and she misses not only her steps but stumbles and falls nose first to the ground. She has abrasions on her face and hands from trying to catch her fall. It burns like hell, but after a moment the pain disappears and trying to survive becomes the first and foremost thought.

That's when she notices a shadow standing over herself. She looks up and her heart hammers away.

-o-

He is standing over her. A rifle in his hands.

He's laughing, his mouth opened wide and she can see the dark stumbles that should have been white teeth. It's revolting and it makes her angry. She isn't scared, not momentarily. For the moment she's just angry and knows one thing for sure.

She doesn't want to die today, and she sure as hell doesn't want to get killed by him. A hillbilly.

She grabs around and as soon as her hand connects with an object she grabs onto it and swings it around. It flies through the air, and only when it hits him does she notice that it was a piece of wood.

He's staggering on his feet. She doesn't stop to admire her handy-work though. As soon as she sees that he is staggering and probably confused, she jumps at him and her knee connects with his groin.

He is down and sealing around the ground, in pain.

She doesn't wait, and starts running again; picking up his rifle on the way.

This time back to the house she was running from.

-o-

As she runs she wonders where a means of transportation could be hidden. Because she is sure that there has to be a car somewhere around.

She's almost at the door when she is knocked down again. The rifle in her hand gets knocked out too, and is thrown a few feet away from her.

She hears laughter again. And when she turns around quickly, she sees another man above her. Again, the man looks just as disgusting at the other. His face is dirty and unshaved, and he had almost a dumb-look on his face.

This man has no gun in his hands, instead an army knife. A big one. He is laughing, telling her how much he is enjoying this and swinging the knife down at her. She rolls away in time to avoid being stabbed, and hears screaming.

It happens so fast that she really could not keep up with the happenings.

-o-

One moment the man – who was obviously trying to kill her- was sprouting a big disgusting smirk on his face, the next she saw Dean run towards her and the man turn. And then suddenly both where fighting, with the hillbilly trying to goat Dean into loosing self-control, while Dean himself did the same, saying that his dad was out of commission, just like his sis.

Just before Dean could make another hit, she scrambled up to her feet and ran to where the rifle was lying idly. She picked it up, and turned – ready to use it on Dean's and her mutual enemy – only to see Dean stand over a now unconscious man.

Dean looked at her with relief while breathing really heavy. And all she could think of was 'you came, you came'. She must have said it out loud thinks Chloe because the next moment Dean was nodding and slowly approaching her, telling her to put down the gun, and that everything was alright.

Almost stupidly, Chloe looked down to see that she had now pointed her rifle at Dean.

Almost like it was hot iron that was burning her, she let go of it and threw it to the ground, muttering a broken 'oh god'.

In one swift move, Dean picked up the gun and then took her shaking form into his arms.

It was then that the dam broke. She let her tears run freely.

He came. He'd saved her. Just when she thought that she was going to die.

Dean came!


End file.
